


Lump In My Throat

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [24]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, The usual with Medic basically, scientific experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Whatever was in that syringe has some, ahem,interestingside-effects.





	Lump In My Throat

He didn't know what was in that syringe, but it didn't seem to do much. Demoman touched the edge of the empty socket as he looked into the mirror. Maybe Medic was overzealous in his attempts to "fix" him. He fell into bed, sleeping soundly.

* * *

It began with an itch inside Demo's short nails clawing in the socket until he drew blood, warm and seeping down his cheek. And, if he wasn't mistaken, he felt something hard, like bone, under the itching skin.   
But, based on the Medic's fevered response to any physical abnormalities, Demo thought it best to stay away from the infirmary.  
It itched to the point of burning and every morning he woke up with dried blood on the tips of his fingers.  
It was bone, as he found out. Teeth to be more exact.  
A mouth had formed from the empty socket, plump lips always hidden behind an eye-patch and excuses of _I'll see Medic in the morning._  
When it started whispering his innermost thoughts, just soft enough for him to hear, he decided to go in see if Medic could remove this thing that whispered about how nice Scout's ass looked or if Sniper's dick was as big as his rifle.

* * *

"Interesting."  
Medic slipped his finger into this second mouth, the orifice sucking gently, as if coaxing more.  
"Very interesting."  
"Can you get rid of it?"  
"I could. But I would like to perform one more test."  
"What's that, doc?"  
The sound of a zipper answered that question right away. The table lowered, keeping Demo at eye-level with Medic's dick, which twitched in anticipation.  
He thrust in in one smooth motion, the second, more alien mouth humming delight. And Demo could feel some strange pleasure in friction, the taste of sex heavy in his mouth.  
But this mouth both was and wasn't his.  
"Doc?"  
"It's amazing," Medic groaned, head falling back with delight.  
"Doc?"  
Medic thrust his hips shallowly, just testing the depth of this new, slick, humming mouth. He couldn't help himself, enjoying the sensation and wicked things that second mouth could do with its tongue and Demo felt every bit of it, eye watering with pleasure.   
When Medic came, it was all too sudden and all too hot, Demo hissing and writhing to get away whole the second mouth sucked every last drop from the man's cock.  
"Doc."  
"I can't get rid of it," Medic panted, reluctantly pulling out, making the mouth whine _more._ "I need to do more tests."


End file.
